


DIE! You filthy creature!

by SunSetsOfAnotherWorld



Category: Thor th DarkWorld
Genre: Bildgesnipe, Im tired., Loki and Thor are naughty teen agers, Teamwork, Teen!Loki, Teen!Thor, Thor nd Loki team work, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSetsOfAnotherWorld/pseuds/SunSetsOfAnotherWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki sneak out and battle a great monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIE! You filthy creature!

"Lokiiiii" Thor whined .

"What it is?" Loki asked rather annoyed not looking away from his book.  
"I'm bboreeeddddd!"   
Rolling his eyes he was about to answer when there was a nock on the door and they saw there mother, Lady Frigga, Standing in the door frame.  
"Come my sons you must help around the kingdom like good little princes and get up off your lazy behinds, My dears." She says.

and disapears down the long hall way calling out too her boys as she went.  
"Come help me dust the throne room!" Rolling his eyes yet again Loki stands up slowly grumbling out a.  
"Yes mother." He leaves his room with a slouched over Thor trailing behind him.

~Time Skip~

As they enter the throne room two feather dusters get shoved into both there hands, one for each brother, as they groan in annoyance as the two maids who handed them the feather dusters bustled off gossiping as they went. Walking over too a fancily decorated vase he lifts it up and dust the golden surface of the small pillar that it sat upon then dusting the vase it's self.

After a while he runs into Thor who had mischevous grin on his face jesturing for his brother to listen up.  
"Brother!" he wispers. " I have a wonderful plan." 

"Well spit it out you great oaf." Loki replys. 

"When mother is not looking we shall sneak out the doors and travel to the Bildgesnipe nests and watch there young fight amoungst the rocks." 

"Well allright we better hurry up though before mother sees us leave." 

As they slip through the great throne room doors they run softly down the grand halls and too the doors that lead out side. tearing off at a fast rate they tear through the grassy fileds. Slowing down they stop to rest. 

Sitting down they wipe there brows in relief . 

"That was close brother, let us rest awhile before moving on."   
nodding Loki agreed. Little did they know they were being carefuly watched by none other than a Bildgesnipe himself, poising to attack upon the brothers like a cat upon an unsusspecting mous.

Jumping at the the two brothers surprising them it takes the element of suprise and it attacks Loki.

Screaming in surprise Loki falls on his back with the unrly animal clawing at his front tearing at his garments . Staring in shock Thor watches his brother role around in the dirt wresling a great sized Bildgesnipe. Snaping out of his trance he jumps into action Mjoiner in his hands. 

Wacking the creature up side it's head successfully freeing Loki.   
Having enough time to whip out his daggers he join Thor in beating the crap out of their attacker. A little while later Lokis daggers get nocked out of his hands and are sent flying out of hs reach.

Dropping Mjoiner Thor wraps his massive arms around it's neck affectively holding him down as Loki summons his magic nd blasts him with a spell. Turning the once horrid creature into a harmless rabbit 

"I think it would be wise if we went back now Loki." Thor says breathing heavily.  
Nodding in silent agreement Loki went too fetch his dagers and came back to Thor shortly. Picking Mjoiner up Thor slings his bruised and bleeding arm around Lokis shoulder as they calmly walk back to the palace, all the while being watched by seething brown eyes by a Bildgesnipe turned rabbit plotting its sweet revenge agaisnt the two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I had fun writing it! Leave some comments for me, let me know what you think!  
> Love you!   
> SunSets. ^^


End file.
